gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gambetti Crime Family
- Gambetti crime family|image = Gambetti members.png |caption = |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT}} The Gambetti crime family are the strongest and most-powerful of the Liberty City Cosa Nostra families in The Commission during Grand Theft Auto IV, led by mafia Don Jon Gravelli since 1978. They are based in Broker, Dukes, and Algonquin. They are most likely the strongest gang in Liberty City. They are possibly, the most legitimate Family since they have many businesses spreading all over the city. According to Gravelli they have controlled many lucrative rackets including windows, bus lines and cleaning since 1958. It is unknown if they also control parts of Alderney but this is most unlikely because the Ancelotti Family control parts of Alderney along with the Pegorino Family. It is a very big family, but with many unknown members. This particular mob family came into conflict with the Korean Mob, Ancelotti Family, and the Rascalov Family, formerly known as Faustin Family led by Dimitri Rascalov. They have shown big support to Niko Bellic by bringing Darko Brevic into the country. This however was possible with some help of the head of the United Liberty Paper. The Gambetti Family are also mentioned in GTA V during a random event in which the player must rescue Sammy Bottino's daughter from being buried alive on Paleto Bay. Rescuing her opens up a task to drive her to get picked up by a man named Beppe in Vinewood hills. After identifying herself as Sammy's daughter she asks her rescuer if he has ever heard of the Gambetti Family. He will say that he hasn't which will lead her to explain that her father was Don Gravelli's right hand man but had been arrested in 2011 after four years on the run to avoid a murder charge and subsequently became a snitch, giving information about the family to the authorities in exchange for a more lenient sentence served in a five star cell and say that she believes that this is the reason for the hicks targeting her. It is unknown what effect Sammy's actions had on the family, given his esteemed position however it is likely that he would have enough information to take them down by putting a lot of high ranking members in prison for their crimes. Mission appearences GTA IV *Entourage *Dining Out *Liquidize the Assets Members and associates *'Jon Gravelli' — Former Don of the Gambetti family. Was critically ill and had resided in the Schottler Medical Center for three years before he died in 2008. *'Sammy Bottino' — Gravelli's right hand man, and Underboss until he went into hiding because he was wanted for a murder in Vice City. He was captured in 2011. Supposedly copped a plea deal. *'Roy Zito' — Gravelli's right hand man since Bottino went into hiding. Likely took over the family after Jon Gravelli's death. Former members *'Sonny Cangelosi' — Don of the Gambetti family until his death in 1978. Associates *'Jon Gravelli, Jr.' — Jon Gravelli's son. He's been disowned after he developed a cocaine addiction, but is still taken care of by the family. According to the LCPD database, he is in custody. *'Niko Bellic' — Hired gun. Worked in 2008 with Garvelli in order to damage Rascalov Family and to find Darko Brevic. *'The U.L.P. Contact' — Senior member of United Liberty Paper. Friend of Gravelli. Killed in Los Santos in 2013. *'Antonia Bottino' — daughter of Sammy, rescued by main character in random event. Offered role on "Mafia Bitches", daughters of mobsters cat-fighting in Broker. Sammy refused her participation. *'Beppe' — Unknown underling of Sammy and or Antonia Gallery Storyphoto 48.png|The head of the Gambetti family, John Gravelli and his bodyguard Influences The Gambetti family is based on the Gambino crime family, widely regarded as one of the most powerful and respected mafia families of New York City, second only to the Genovese crime family. They help Construction Unions for business as well as the Messina Family, but having a dislike of some sort for the Ancelotti Family. fr:Famille Gambetti Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Gambetti crime family Category:Gangs in GTA V